Gomen Nasai
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Laughter,tears,sucidal tendencies. Ah young love. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Gomen Nasai

AN: I don't own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Raven as was her usual custom was up before all the other Titans and sipping some herbal tea. She suddenly heard footsteps and knew from the particular gait that it was Beast Boy. She tried to get a read on his emotions but was surprised when she came up with nothing. Whatever he was feeling, he kept locked away, just like Raven. He got some tofu from the fridge and sat down on the couch, not even acknowledging Raven's presence. Raven allowed the silence to continue for some time until she got up and sat down beside the changeling.

"Beast Boy are you alright?"

"Why do you ask that?" Beast Boy replied with a sad smile.

"Well you haven't said dude or called me Rae and you didn't even tell me any corny jokes."

"Oh I'm sorry, let's see: Dude Rae, have you heard the one about the failure? This kid is so damn worthless that he couldn't even save his family when they needed him the most, he can't even pluck up the courage to ask the girl of his dreams to go out with him, and, here's the best part Rae, the girl couldn't care less if he killed himself, which seems pretty tempting the more and more he thinks about it. Funny isn't it?" Raven embraced the changeling in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one with the problems and pretty soon you won't have to worry about that." Beast Boy then turned into an eagle and flew back down the hallway. Raven flew after him and finally caught up to him on the roof. The changeling was back to his normal form and was standing on the edge of the roof. The twilight of early morning hadn't been banished by the sun yet, so everything seemed to have a dreamlike quality to it.

"Don't do this Gar, I'm begging you! I love you!"

"Where is this love, Rae? I can hear it but I can't feel it, I can't touch it, all I hear are your words, your cheap easy words! Farewell." Raven managed to teleport behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Tears poured down both of her pale cheeks gleaming like diamonds in a field of snow.

"Please don't do this. I truly love you, Gar. I love every little thing about you, from your jokes to the way one fang pokes out of your mouth when you smile. Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone again." Beast Boy turned around and faced Raven who hugged onto him very tight and buried her head in the changelings shoulder. Gar held the sobbing empath to him and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Raven. I was only thinking about myself. Please stop crying, it doesn't suit you." Beast Boy raised a hand to her face and brushed away her tears. "Can you forgive me?" Raven looked into his eyes and gave him a huge smile.

"Yes." Then she placed her sensuous lips over his and time seemed to stop. Raven's unbridled emotions levitated the couple high into the air. They both pulled away and looked at each other. Beast Boy was drowning in Raven's violet orbs. Then he looked down and noticed how high up he was. He started shaking. Raven hugged onto him tightly. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall." The empath then gently lowered the both of them to the ground.

"So I guess this means that we're a couple now, huh?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes, BB, we're a couple."

"So how do you feel about watching the sunrise?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy sat down and gestured for Raven to join him. The empath sat beside him and Beast Boy wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She in turn laid her head on his chest. Two pale arms were gently placed around his shoulders. "How do you feel?" The changeling asked. Raven reached one hand towards his face and her delicate fingers stroked his cheek.

"Content. What about you?"

"Ditto." Raven rolled her eyes and she laughed a little.

"You're such an idiot sometimes Gar." Beast Boy gave her a goofy grin."But you're my idiot and I wouldn't change that for anything." The two teens held each other and watched the sun rise over the horizon, signaling another day of life, death, and yes, even love.


End file.
